That Dragon's Heat
by LostFairyMantic
Summary: When dragons turn into an adult, they go into heat, and cannot be calmed down unless they get what they want. Natsu's 18th birthday is tomorrow. THE BEGINING IS SLOW BUT WILL BECOME VERY LEMONY!
1. MY JOB

A dragon goes into heat approximately right after they become an adult, which usually varies from 100 to 150 years.

At this time, the female dragon gives off a mating call, (like a boss) and the males in heat follow the sound. Of course, fights often break out between the males as to who wants claim the female, the older and more experienced usually coming on top. This is an instinct that all dragons grow up with, like spiders spins their webs.

If this need is not attended to, the dragon usually goes on a rampage, destroying anything in sight. This act can be especially dangerous if not taken care of.

Tomorrow, Natsu will turn eighteen and become an adult. His dragon instinct will be calling him, beaconing him to claim a mate. Tomorrow will change his life.

As soon as Lucy walked through the comforting door of Fairy Tail, she screeched

bloody murder and covered her face.

Natsu and Gray were in another meaningless fight, except this time, they were not competing in their random fist fights, which Lucy would much perfer over this.

They were fighting in charm ( As if they had any ) and body hotness ( which everybody saw before , minus the word hot) . However, this time, they were wearing absolutely nothing, but a pair of shorts. ( save Natsu with his scarf. )

They had been walking around, trying to charm the girl members of Fairy Tail ,betting each other about how much more attractive one looked than the other.

All girls either gave them a face of disgust or flinched away from the glare of Juvia, who hid behind a wall biting furiously on a torn handkerchief.

She was muttering something along the lines of "kill" "love rival" and "Gray-sama." Her water swirled behind her in a angry whip-like wave, and slapped the floor like it was her life-time enemy

One would've though that her magic was shadow manipulation, prior to the dark, looming , cloud forming on top of her head which, by the way, was getting larger by the second.

Lucy had heard of them going to extreme events to see who would come on top, but with sex appeal?!

HELL NO!

THAT WAS HER JOB!

AND HER JOB ONLY!

NO BODY TAKES HER JOB AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

UNLESS YOU'RE A CUTE GUY!

Lucy ran towards the guild's walls, and jumped off the side off it.

With friction being gone for the brief moment in which she was in the air, she shot off towards the 2 bickering boys, her pointed heels aiming towards them. They never saw it coming. They never saw her panties either until this moment.

Lucy hmphed in satisfaction as both of her feet connected with the boys' jaws, and sent them flying towards the wall. She landed in a formal pose with a peace sign and muttered, "Lucy kick successful ."

"_NOOO! GRAY SAMA!"_

She shot an angry look towards the pile of the two knocked out boys. "That will teach you to not steal my Job! Sex Appeal is m-"

At this moment, Erza walked in the guild with a monster claw the size of her entire body.

everybody's thing. Heh. Heh. Heh. That was a fun fight right guys? We were having a

nice friendly brawl, right " Lucy nervously nudged Natsu's hip with the tip of her heels.

Gray and Natsu quickly shot up at the familiar sound of clinking armor.

"A-Aye sir"

Natsu swung his arm around Gray's shoulder and Gray did the same.

(**They started to sweat which became really awkward as the sweat stuck them together and they were half naked, and males, did I mention they WERE STICKING TOGETHER?)**

"Y-Yes ma'm"

They started to awkwardly laugh and pinch the other behind their backs. The pinches quickly turned into punches and things just escalated from there. The people behind the boys sweat dropped.

Erza nodded in approval with a smile. "Yes, that is well, friends shouldn't fight but if you were having a nice brawl of strength , I respect that." She set down the monster claw, and the shear weight of it gave the guild a mini-earthquake.

Everyone sweatdropped. How was that possible?

She turned around, leaving the boys a minute to kick the other in hurtful places. In a second, a gray cloud formed, with Gray and Natsu being in the middle. Fists, weird faces, and feet flew in and out of the cloud at a fast rate.

Maybe I should join in and fight for fun as well." Erza turns around, and the boys quickly stopped their scuffle, hugging once more.

"_Man you guys are acting so gay! Burp. Gimme another beer Mira!"_

Lucy saw an image of her being chased by a hundred carved, and sharp swords.

Then, an image of an enthusiastic Erza chasing her followed by all of her swords.

Then, an image of an enthusiastic Natsu , Gray, and Erza chasing her, followed by all of Erza's swords. "

"N-No thanks Erza, we just finished the umm happy fight . Perhaps you should train with Jet. He is quite fast, and you can train in your speed and quicken your knife thrust. He can also teach you to react faster if your blows are dodged."

Lucy quickly directed her friend's attention to Jet, who looked up from his pizza slice in surprise. "HMMPHHH?" he yelled through the slimy, gooey mess in his mouth

**(THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! XD SORRY COULDN' T RESIST)**

"Good idea Lucy, Jet, come and spar with me, my old friend."

Erza turned look at Jet, who was paling at the thought of having to dodge all of Erza's swords .

He turned with hurt and anger towards Lucy, his friend who had abandoned and betrayed his trust.

Lucy gave him a good luck sign.

He gave her a glare.

She looked away.

He glared.

Then, the sound of clinking metal met his ears.

Jet wished that he had teleportation magic now, as Erza marched over , clad in armor, to him. "I will take that as a yes, my friend, now come with me. " Erza reached for Jet and the shivering man looked up in fear.

Erza's brow furrowed. " Is something wrong? Am I causing you to be uncomfortable? My dear friend you look as if you have seen a monster."

Everyone rolled their eyes in irony and squeaked when Erza questionably glanced over at them.

"I see that you need some assistance in movement. Let me help you."

Erza gripped the collar of Jet's shirt and started to drag him across the guild. He began whimpering just as Erza dragged him out the door, and out of sight.

"My Pizza. Wait for me. I will come back. I love you!"

His pizza stayed there, shimmering in the morning light, waiting for Jet to come back, waiting to be –

Droy picked up the pizza and pooped it into his mouth.

"Mmmm. That was some good pizza," he moaned, and returned his attention to his piece of cake.

Jet's empty plate stood alone by itself on the table , The poor thing.

Lucy watched as Jet was dragged out of the guild by Erza. She looked over to the now (again) fighting Natsu and Gray, and sighed.

Just then, she remembered. Tommorow was Natsu's birthday! He was going to be 18 tommorow!

Lucy wondered what she could give Natsu, with her small amount of money left over from paying for her apartment.

Should she give him something that can be eaten? What can a woman give to a best guy friend that does not need money?

**I am so perverted XD man who would've thought that I would wind up wanting to write a lemon at this age! I know that I am way too young to write a lemon, but hey, I'm getting prepared for any future ### stories that I might write! :3 MAN I AM PERVERTED! Anyways I want to thank the people who favorite or followed my stories I really appreciate it! And im having fun doing this X3 thank you peoples! In the future chapters, there will be lemony lemons if you know what I mean. F3 ;3 PLEASE R and R!**


	2. THE GIFT OF VIRGINITY

**zA Q aHello! Its your author ramblings again! Again, I want to say thanks to those who supported me and I love you all! I will try to make a super sour lemon if you know what I mean hint hint wink wink =P Man im a huge okatu. By the way I have a question. As of now, do you think that I should just finish these stories or make new ones? Cause I have a bunch of weird ideas….really weird. Anyways! Here's my story!**

_Previously: What can a woman give to a best guy friend that does not need money?_

"Your virginity," a chibi devil Lucy popped up on Lucy's right shoulder and pointed a red dildo sword at her vagaga.

Her suit consisted of a pair of revealing red lingerie, and black tights. Her hair was tied up in a beautiful bun and a pair of kinky bat wings stuck on to her small back.

"I-Im sorry what?" Lucy stammered out ,looking horrified at the devil Lucy.

"Let him take your virginity, plain and simple. Look, all you have to do is to let his peni-"

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!" exclaimed Lucy.

She had gone through the "talk" once, and that had been hell.

Her former teacher was very informational, and told her everything about the bees and the birds.

Lucy shivered.

She did not want to go through that again. For fuck's sake, her teacher brought a penis sculpture and told her to touch it so she would know what a fucking penis felt like!

I mean, what the heck?

It was disturbing as a child, and now that she was older, there was no doubt that she would feel even more akward.

"Besides," Lucy complained." My angel self will tell me the right way."

"Whatever" Demon Lucy waved Lucy off like a bug, and pulled out a magazine.

She ignored Lucy's " where the hell did that come from, statement and proceeded to make herself comfortable on Lucy's left rigid shoulder.

She flipped through the Chibi Devil's Magazine and ignored Lucy's WTF look.

"Oh by the way, when Angel lucy comes, remind me to kill her." Devil looked up for a brief second, asked, then continued to the ,Chibi Devil Five Best Ways To Lose Weight categories.

Lucy gave devil Lucy a weird look before she shook her head and beamed. Now for Angel Lucy to come and tell her about a gift besides her virginity…

1 minute: beaming. :D

5 minutes: small smile. :)

10 minutes: confusion….. :1

15 minutes: frown… :(

20 minutes: cry… D:

"WHERE'S MY ANGEL! THOSE THIS MEAN THAT MY BODY WANTS WHAT THAT DEVIL WANTS! NOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT THAT TYPE OF LIFE! I WANNA BE A VIRGIN!" Lucy ran from the guild crying and screaming about being evil.

Devil Lucy was unnfortunantly launched off Lucy's shoulder. She only lived the fall because of her wings.

She suddenly sneered, flew over to the guild's bar and transformed into Mirajane. The who had been watching, sweatdropped.

"What? Im a matchmaker" Mirajane responded, and before mixing up a drink for Cana

"And if you have a problem,"…Mirajane's hair turned super sayon and a dark aura settled on the woman. Her eyes turned into piercing blue slits and a sharpened claw rose up from her hand that glowed of raw black energy.

The people looked away.

(by the way if you're wondering what happened to Natsu and Gray, nothing happened. They are fighting in that gray cloud of theirs, and therefor cannot hear a thing. This also makes my life a whole lot easier.)

Lucy continued her schreech as she ran all the way home to her apartment. When she arrived at her apartment doorstop, she finally shuts up, and unlocked her door. She calmly closed the door behind her, placed down her keys, walked over to her bed, and sat down.

She laid down on her bed, and pretended that Devil Lucy was only a fragment of her imagination. Just when she was about to drift to sleep, she bolted right awake. She still didn't have a gift for Natsu! What could she get for him!?

…

…

…

And hell no she was gonna give up her virginity like that.

I'll figure it out tomorrow Lucy muttered to her self, and drifted to sleep.


	3. SOMETHING SHE WOUDN'T MIND

As soon as Natsu woke up, he shrieked in pain. He rolled off his sweat-scented bed, and landed on his floor with a thud.

This act sent a wave of dust into the air. It was ignored ; In the core of Natsu's stomach, there was an unbearable heat source.

A fire unlike anything he has felt, that flared. The fire was scorching and unbearable. It flowed throughout his body that reached from the tip of his fingers, to his twitching toes.

Sweat dripped down his body in buckets; drenching his already dirty floor with smelly water. He groaned from the heat rumbling in his body; moaning and squirming from this unfamiliar feel.

It was hurting so much! If only he could eat away that fire! …Natsu realized that he was also hungry.

When the sun's rising rays hit Lucy's angelic sleeping face, she groaned and flipped to the other side of the bed.

When the rays traveled a bit further and landed on her cheek, she grumbled, and pulled up her covers. When the –rays stood still and started to heat her back, she rolled away … and fell off her bed.

And still, she slept, until her alarm clock rang. It danced from the loud noise it was producing and dropped down on Lucy's head with a BONK sound.

"OWWWWWWWW!," screeched Lucy. She suddenly bolted up, tangled in her blankets.

Stumbling, she tripped. With a screech, her face smashed into the floor, and with another screech, she snapped her head back, and grabbed at her swollen nose. The back of her head hit the side of her bed, the metal frame, and she fell unconscious.

AN HOUR LATER

Lucy woke up, blinked, touched her head and nose, and decided to bandage them. She agreed with herself to never speak of what just happened. She had almost just killed herself.

Lucy soon walked out of the bathroom with a small Band-Aid slapped upon her nose , and realized what today was.

"OH NO! IT'S NATSU'S BRITHDAY AND I STILL HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT WHAT TO GIVE HIM FOR HIS BIRTHDAY!"

As she crashed about her room looking for something, anything to give to Natsu, chibi devil Lucy came inot her mind.

It was quickly flushed away when she thought of something. Why not clean up his junk of a house? Lucy praised herself at her brilliant answer , and with some cleaner supplies locked into her back pack, set off on her journey to fight the evils of Natsu's mess. She had a mop too.

Natsu smelled Lucy when she walked through his door, She was that delicious smell of vanilla and strawberry, and a hint of exhaustion.

That burning pain flared into a stabbing pain. He cried out as he used whatever power he had left to leap.

When he had found Lucy's scent, his bodies's first reaction was to leap over and pounce on Lucy. And so, he did.

They fell to the floor with a thud. Lucy reacted to this quite nicely by screaming and slapping him across the face. Then, she breathed in relief and proceeded to scold Natsu of how she was THAT close to getting a heart attack and dyeing.

On the other hand, Natsu was in a whole nother world.

On top of Lucy, and straddling her hips brought out a new heat in Natsu, one that made him feel good instead of burning pain. Lucy was making him feel better ! Natsu moved his hips a bit and gasped in pleasure as clothe rubbed against the item between his legs. It felt so good! How could he make it feel better? Lucy always made him feel better and she liked to do that, too; like that time on that plane! Maybe, she wouldn't mind if he tried something.

Natsu grabbed her wrists. With one hand, he held the trapped arms above Lucy's head, and grinned as Lucy gasped in surprise.

"Lucy" His eyes turned red, and his actions grew desperate. "Help me feel better."

**I'm ashamed for not updating sooner, and if you want to listen to my pathetic reason, read on. If not, I don't really know. I got sick, from a fever ; I stayed up all night. This weakened my body, and It was only that time when viruses decided to invade my body. How conicentitall… -.- I got a fever of 103 and my mom was telling me how stupid I was to stay up. When I finally got better, and didn't need to constantly take naps, I used that time to finish what I thought would be future homework. I went to school the next day, and came home with a pack full of homework. I only finished since it was a Thursday. Then I felt horrible, literally, and my head started to pound again. My mom told me that if I catch another fever like 103, I could die. So I was scared. When the weekends finally came, I decided to use this time to relax. I'm really sorry that I couldn't update. Please stick with me. . Thanks!**


	4. I'M FINALLY DONE WITH SCHOOL!

**Before you read the story, I know how long I was away, sorry about that. I posted it on my profile, but if you hadn't seen it, my school had a major project about the Chinese culture, and I didn't have time. Sorry. Anyways, to make up for it, I made a really long chapter! At least, I think it's long. Hope you like it. I'm so happy that you guys like this story. .. **

_Help Me Feel Better._

As soon as Natsu muttered those words, Lucy giggled, snorting in a somehow lady-like way. Her eyes sparkled in amusement, and her lips twisted into a bright smirk. She looked up at the man above her and raised one delicate eyebrow.

"What, you want a massage or something? If you want one, get off my thighs-you don't know how heavy you are, dragon boy. You want me to make you feel good? Take off your shirt and show me those abs. I'll rub them real good. You'll feel way better," She joked, and mischievously winked at Natsu. In response, Natsu grunted and frowned.

His dark eyes scanned over the woman in confusion. He furrowed his eyebrows, and tilted his head. Lucy stopped laughing. "You know that I was just kidding right, Natsu?" She gave a small smirk, and blew a raspberry at Natsu. " I would never date you Natsu, no offense. I'm waiting for my prince charming!" Natsu flinched, and shook his head at Lucy's laughter.

Then, his face suddenly lit up. He gave a happy hiss (?), and Lucy raised an eyebrow at this noise. Then, he craned down his body and quickly bit Lucy's tongue.

Lucy froze. In one second, she quickly pulled her throbbing muscle back in her mouth, flinching when the faint taste of iron flooded her taste buds. Bewildered, Lucy looked up at the happy Natsu. Did he just…purposely hurt her? And in a sexual way even? Starting to feel uncomfortable, Lucy tried to wiggle gently out of Natsu's strong grip. Her flimsy strength was no match to Natsu's muscular structure.

"Natsu…Natsu…let go of me now. Natsu…come on, little boy!" Lucy started to twist her body, and gulped as Natsu's never leaving pierce stared down at her.

She shivered when he flicked his tongue over his canines. She was turning desperate. "Natsu, this isn't funny anymore. Let me go. Seriously, let me go. I'm going to Lucy kick you in the balls so stop. Come on. Natsu…." Lucy bit her lips; the man above her was not shaking a bit, -usually, he would be running away from her right at this moment.

She tried to force her upper body up, only to gasp when she was slammed forcefully back onto the ground. Her back was throbbing painfully, and she quickly glared up at Natsu in anger.

" What the heck Natsu? Why did you do that? You better stop, or I'm gonna sick Leo on you." The empty threat reached equally empty ears. In fact, the threat only made Natsu snarl. Lucy gulped and wiggled her waist, her last ray of hope to toss Natsu off her, and just run. She thrust her hips wildly to buck Natsu off her, much like a bull would.

_*If had she only known that she was thrusting up against "Natsu Jr". * _

Needless to say, Lucy was absolutely terrified when Natsu moaned. She stared up at him in confusion, not knowing what was happening, before she felt it. There was something stiff, and hard poking her stomach.

Curiosity flowed through Lucy's brain, and without thinking, she glanced down, stopping her furious bucking for a brief moment. In a brief tenth of a second, Lucy's life flashed before her eyes.

NO! NO! NO! NO!

...

Lucy's lovely body quaked in fear. Natsu, her childish, innocent Natsu, was...was… he was trying to…mate her? But, the bulge was gigantic! How would that monster fit? She glanced down at the covered member, and winced.

Will that really fit? No way, that's impossible! She wanted to escape, but how? She was trapped, crushed under his weight, and the pure fact of his growing member that was poking through his shaggy pants kept her in stillness. It was poking HER! Her friend's penis was actually poking her stomach!

Disturbed at what was happening to her best friend, Lucy looked away from the member, and glanced up. That was the biggest mistake in her life. Natsu's eyes, his warm dark eyes, were glimmering in a mature ruby redness.

They glowed in the dim light. They glared down at her, and she stared back, terrified. His eyes, they were an invisible silent link, that held her trance in place. She could look nowhere but at his eyes!

They-they were so hot. Lucy gasped in embarrassment, and attempted to shake her head, to wipe that thought from her head. She bit her lip and shifted her eyes down. … She forgot about his member. Fuck. Lucy squeaked in embarrassment, and Natsu purred in amusement. Lucy blushed. She felt him shift above her, before warm rough hands gripped her thighs. The burning warmth spread around her skin, Lucy gaped in shock as the warm limbs moved up towards her core.

Was he…no …he wouldn't? For the first time, Lucy truly struggled, thrashing her limbs against her best friend, kicking, yelling, and screaming. How come this was happening to her? Why her?!

Lucy's knee managed to connect with Natsu's cheek, and a large crack sound froze the dragon slayer. He hissed in pain, and pulled back from the flailing girl. One hand clutched at his injury, while the other kept the blonde girl on the floor.

Lucy continued to flail, not knowing that she had caused an injury in her frenzy.

Annoyed, Natsu growled, and bit down on her flailing hands. His sharp fangs dug into her skin, and crimson blood instantly flooded his mouth. Lucy's cry of pain shocked the young man. In surprise, Natsu gulped, and swallowed a mouthful of the fluid.

The sweetness of the blood hit him like a punch from droopy eyes. It was so warm, and rich and Natsu could not help but gulp down more of the liquid. He could not hear anything but the rush of the sweet liquid flowing down his throat. This rich fluid was so delicious, and Natsu could not help but moan at the lovely texture. He sucked at the blood, pulling the juice from Lucy's body into his own.

He didn't realize that Lucy's thrashing was weakening. He didn't realize that Lucy was shivering in pain. All he could feel at the moment was the ruby liquid that flowed through his lips.

…..

_**(This is where it gets sucky.)**_

Lucy was getting sucked dry of her most important life source, and Natsu's sharp pin-like canines were piercing through her delicate skin. After a few minutes, Lucy collapsed from exhaustion. Natsu, soon, afterwards released his lips from Lucy's skin with a "pop" noise. He licked his ruby lips, and lowered his head. He pressed his thin lips against Lucy's plump ones, and purred against her pale form. He nuzzled her, showing his appreciation and affection, before stroking her pale thighs once again.

Lucy whimpered.

Natsu's hands slid up Lucy's long legs, and soon reached the woman's core. He rubbed slowly around that area for a moment, before sticking his fingers through the straps of the underwear. He smiled against Lucy's lips, and slowly started to tug down the soft underwear. Lucy shivered, and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself mentally for the rod that would no doubt rip apart her insides apart.

"Gray, STOP HIM!" Lucy sighed in relief as light suddenly flooded the dark room. Natsu, on the other hand, was less than pleased. His previous caring nature had disappeared, and what replaced his face was a mask of anger. Without warning, he spat out a gigantic stream of fire; the air suddenly becoming a stuffy mass of heat.

The roar that pierced the room soon after split the heads of everyone in the room. "ROOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRWWWWWWWWW WWWW" "Ice make, barrier!" Lucy could make out a thick piece of ice blocking the huge swirl of fire, and she smiled, before falling unconscious.

...

Lucy awoke to the face of the oh-so-scary Gajeel.

She blinked.

He blinked.

They had a stare down before Lucy opened her lips, and screamed. With her good arm, she sent Gajeel flying across the room, before he slammed into the wall, and slipped, almost comically, down.

At the same moment, the door leading to Lucy's room slammed open and smashed Gajeel in the face. The iron dragon slayer groaned in pain, before he saw the imprint of himself on the wooden door. "Good looking as always," Gajeel smirked.

"Lu-Chan!" Lucy let out a grunt as a blur of blue collided into her chest. " Lucy!" A blur of white attacked her legs, while black and red attached themselves onto her legs. She lost her balance, and toppled back into the bed. Another grunt escaped her body, as the weight of four bodies crushed into her ribs, painfully. "H-help me…" One of Lucy's lone arms reached from within the dog pile, before collapsing.

"Hey!"

The group snapped their eyes towards the loud shout. Gajeel in return rolled his eyes, and pointed a pierced finger at "bunny girl". Being a "to the point" man, Gajeel sighed, and raised an eyebrow. "Your gonna crush the girl with your fucking weight."

Erza, Gray, Levy, and Mirajane leapt off the girl, and Gajeel had to make this comment. "They looked like fucking frogs springing off to fuck a fly or some shit." Lucy, in return, gasped for air, and wheezed like she had just ran the marathon.

She pulled her body into a sitting position, and reached for Levy. "Levy-Chan! The blue haired woman also reached for Lucy, a touching moment ensued. "Lu-Chan!" The pink atmosphere around them twinkled with pinkness, and sparkles surrounded the pair. Roses blossomed somewhere in Paris.

" Levy-Chan, your boyfriend tried to kiss me." _CRACK!_ Levy's face cracked.

Her whole face turned heavy, resembling that of a nutcracker's. Her face slowly turned around, and with a creepy smile, she stepped nimbly towards the shocked Gajeel. He glared at Lucy, but snapped back into his own world, when Levy's foot slammed down near his dick. "W-wait, no Squirt, I wasn't trying to kiss Bunny-Girl. I was checking up on her, with her groaning and screeching that was killing my eardrums! (Hey!) I swear Squirt!"

"Oh really, that wasn't how Lu-Chan described…" With a creepy smile etched on her face, Levy resembles a demon from hell.

" No, squirt! I really only have eyes for you! No other can satisfy me!"

"R-really?" Flowers of Moe floated around the couple and blushes coated their cheeks. "I-I believe you, G-Gajeel" The atmosphere around them became a pink, sparkling bubble, leaving Lucy to wonder how the "manly" Gajeel could stand being in the pink air. She could so use this as blackmail, now. Lucy snickered, and turned her eyes away from the fawning couple.

She turned her body back to Erza, Gray, (and a fainted Mirajane) The serious looks quickly stopped Lucy's joyous amusement.

"So, we are going to discus that, huh." She bitterly rasped. Lucy looked to the side, not willing to look at her friends' worried faces.

"Yes, Lucy" The armor clad woman walked forward and kneeled down near Lucy. Her metal armor glinted dangerously in the light, and Gray had to move away, before one of the iron "spikes" got him in the face. The short sound of metal rubbing against metal attacked the ears of Lucy. The clinking soon stopped, and Erza's sharp eyes looked up.

Lucy looked down at her redheaded woman. She gave a small smile, and held out a hand towards Erza. The woman blinked, before accepting it with a smile. She sat down with Lucy on the bed. The two women turned to each other, crossing their legs, Indian style. Erza held onto Lucy's hand. There was a moment of silence, before Erza smoothed down her armor, and started the long conversation.

" Lucy, you know what happened to Natsu, right?" Erza chose her words carefully, not wanting to scare her traumatized friend. Lucy responded with a nervous shake of her head. "Well, we consulted with Gajeel over there," She pointed a thumb to the now smooching couple. Lucy wrinkled her nose in disgust. "And apparently, Natsu went through with something the Dragon slayers call, 'Dragon's Heat'." Are you following me so far?"

"Yes." Lucy twirled her blonde hair around her finger, staring at the calm Erza.

" Right, so as you would know, Dragon Slayers learn everything from their mentors, from a very young age. Thus, these children do everything, or as close as they could, that their teacher did. Including mating rules. In the world of dragons, dragons go into heat right after they become adults. Natsu's 18th birthday was today, no?"

Lucy nodded nervously.

"Continuing on, dragons will need a mate to breed with, mainly to celebrate their leap into adulthood. At first, this was a thing that only a few dragons did, since many of the elders saw it as young, improper sex. However, as time went on, this deed was performed by many more dragons, and it soon settled into their genetic material, that had to be achieved, a custom per say. If you studied about the evolution of mammals, you would know what I'm talking about, yes? Sometimes, though, a dragon will be born that does not go into heat after they become adults. These dragons are usually weak ones that easily die off. But, dragons that don't mate while they are in heat usually die. "

Lucy gasped. Erza nodded sadly at Lucy. "We just heard of this from Gajeel, he knows the most about dragon slayers after all. Also, if you didn't know, his mate was Levy." Lucy's eye twitched." You didn't have to tell me that." Lucy's mind created a very disturbing image of her friend and half-friend, getting it on. Goosebumps rose on her skin. Shivering, Lucy let Erza continue with the story. Gray watched Lucy in amusement.

Erza sighed. "Anyways, the thing that is most inconvenient is that dragons can only have one mate in their life. We have thought of shutting Natsu in with a stripper. -

(At this, Lucy raised an eyebrow at Gray, who looked up, and stared back in confusion. He finally realized what Lucy meant, and turned pale, before shaking his head back and forth wildly with an outrageous look on his face. Lucy smirked evilly, and turned back to Erza.)

-But, it seems that a dragon can only take one mate in thier life. As you would know, strippers sleep for money, and are not usually content with one man. If we do that to Natsu, he would, no doubt, hate us forever. But if you can help..." Lucy faced Erza with a confused look, and slimmed her eyes.

"What do you want me to d-oh oohhhhh. Y-you want me to do that? Are you joking me? You want me to become his.."

"Yes." Erza nodded, and stood up from the bed with grim features. "We know how important this decision is to you, and it is your choice to make this decision. Will you?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought, and bit her chapped lips. If she didn't agree, then Natsu would probably be set up with a stripper, who would leave the man soon enough. But if she did sleep with him, then, she would just be losing her "gift" just to keep Natsu from his heated rage. What could she choose? Lucy groaned. She really needed an aspirin right about now.

"He likes you." "Huh?" Lucy gaped at Erza who offered a smile in return. " Natsu likes you, Lucy. You can at least trust me in this fact. He loves you. Trust me, you don't know how much times I have spotted him staring at you while you were talking to Levy. He might not know it, but he is in love with you."

Lucy blushed a deep red and softly swatted at Erza in embarrassment. The red head backed off a couple feet.

"I'll do it "

"…What?"

"I'll do it, Erza, I'll become his mate." Lucy blushed at her confession, and held up her head. She stared at Erza with determined eyes. In response, Erza blinked. Then, she ran a hand through her scarlet hair. " Alright, Lucy, thank you, follow me." She held out a hand. It was graciously accepted. She led Lucy to a wooden door, and tugged open the old handle. Lucy walked in the entrance.

" Good luck, Lu-Chan! They're really rough!"

" Shut it, squirt."

" Oh you know you love it, my huge dragon~~"

"You guys are disgusting." - GRAY

**Oh, about the lemon, I am I'm thinking about it, but it's a bit hard to write about something that you have never experienced. But, I have the rough draft of the whole thing, not well enough, though. God, I sound like such a stingy person. I'm not, really. I hope I'm not. Anyways, if the teacher does not assign too much homework, I might be to update within two days. Let's hope my teacher is considerate. ^^ **


	5. THE SUCKY LEMON

**I'm so so sorry! I got a B in ELA, so my mom grounded me. Sorry for taking so long! And sorry if the story seems speeded. **_Stupidpersuasivewritingsandteachers_

"Goodbye, Lucy, I hope that this works up well." Erza stopped at the edge of the doorway, and stuck out a hand. Her fingers curled slightly at the tips, motioning for Lucy to grasp it. The blonde accepted the hand and a firm handshake was exchanged between the two.

During this quick exchange, the redhead stared at the girl. She was aware of the nervousness bouncing off of the blonde's form. The sweat sticking to her hands made the emotion even more obvious. Her friend seemed quite uncomfortable. Seeing this, Erza frowned. She started to reconsider asking Lucy, wondering if the trade of her best friend's innocence was fair enough to trade for the life of another. The idea had seemed so good before (it was so obvious of the attraction between the pair) but now that it was actually happening, this demand seemed so unreasonable. Was she being too greedy, too quick? Erza's brows furrowed in frustration.

Lucy blinked at her friend's ever-changing face. "Don't worry, Erza, I want to do this." Lucy tried to reassure Erza. Erza in return offered Lucy a bewildered look, before closing her eyes, and sighing. She ran a hand through her scarlet hair, and quickly jerked Lucy into an embrace. "E-eh?" Lucy's head clonked painfully on Erza's breastplate, and she cringed, feeling that she had just lost some brain cells.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Erza's red bangs shadowed her eyes, giving the young woman a scared, ashamed look. Her arms tightened their hold around Lucy's slim waist." I don't want you to suffer, but I don't want to…I'm really sorry, Lucy. "

Lucy blinked, shocked, as she watched her strongest friend break down in front of her. Not knowing what to do, she peeked over Erza's shoulder, attempting to get help from her other friends. Gray turned around, whistling ; while the lovesick couple didn't even acknowledge her. Mirajane was still conked out on the floor.

Lucy squinted at them, before looking at her crumpled friend. "Erza, Erza, it's okay, I really do want to do it. To be exact, if you had 'offered' yourself to Natsu, I would've been bitter about it, it's okay. It's alright." Lucy stiffened right after the words poured out of her mouth. She herself had not expected these words, but in a state of shock, the words had just poured out of her mouth. Embarrassed, Lucy turned her attention into patting Erza's head. Erza raised her head, and clutched Lucy even tighter.

"Thank you, Lucy. You are the best friend that a person like me can have. Now, I have some rather interesting information to share with you." Lucy raised an eyebrow, pondering at her friend's quick personality change. Was it her time of the month?

Her eyes twitched when a pink rubber ducky was forced into her hands. Erza suddenly cut into her thoughts, interrupting her thoughts. "If Natsu attacks you in any physical way, besides the obvious 'act' press this buzzer. It's a whistle of some sort that will pain Natsu's ears. However, we have talked to Natsu, and you hopefully will not need this. Here." Lucy cupped the ducky and inspected it, looking over it's unique form. "Oh, thanks Erza, this is really assuring, I'll go now, better to get it over with before I chicken out, eh? " Lucy smiled at Erza, and the redhead positively responded back. "Yes, Lucy."

Lucy slipped away from Erza, and walked into the entrance of the room. Erza slowly closed the wooden door.

**(Ok, the thing we all are waiting for, my sucky lemon! No, seriously, this is kinda awkward. This thing completely drained me.)**

Lucy gulped, her previous energy gone, as the door shut behind her. Her confident act faded like the dimming light. The room was dark, and smelled of something musky.

Truth to be told, Lucy was actually terrified. She had just found out her attraction to Natsu, and now, she was going to have sex with him. Things were going a bit too fast for her to actually break down with her mind. Sighing, she stepped through the darkness, feeling around with her hands, trying to find something to hang on to.

However, stumbling along, her feet collided with an object, and she tumbled down onto the floor. She fell, face planting on the hard floor."Oww." Lucy groaned, propping herself back up on her shaky legs. She rubbed the back of her head, muttering curses with each circle. Where were the lights?

Annoyed, she trudged on, cautiously placing her steps. "Lucy, you weirdo." "WAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy threw her hands up into the air, and screamed bloody murder. In a tenth of a second, warm arms wrapped around her slim figure and she was pulled into a warm embrace. "Oh, c'mon Luce, it's just me! You are really loud you know?" Lucy whipped her head back and hissed. "Shut it, Natsu."

The man chuckled, and quickly nipped her ears. His fangs lightly scrapped her skin. Lucy shuddered below him, feeling his heated breath flow against her sensitive skin. She had to remember that she was dealing with an animal in heat, not an aware person. She could not let down her guard." I assume that you know what we will be doing, yes?" Lucy stiffened, and her muscles tensed.

"Wait, about last time," Lucy questioned warily. Natsu frowned, his bright features dropping instantly." That was a mistake Lucy, I'm really sorry. That was an accident." His grip around her tightened and he buried his head into her shoulders. "That really wasn't intentional, I swear. I'm really really sorry. plus, Erza came to _talk_ about it with me and I promise I won't do it again. I'm really sorry, Luce. If I do it again, you can do anything to me, I won't complain."

Lucy nodded, satisfied. She smiled shyly and patted Natsu's cheek. "Alright then, let's start."

"Alright then, here we go!" Natsu gave Lucy's ears one final lick and dropped onto the floor. Lucy grunted at the sudden drop, surprised to find herself staring at Natsu's naked torso. Natsu cockily peered down at her, smirking. "Well, I'm waiting. You make the first move, Luce. Or would you like me to make the first move?" Natsu's calloused hand traced her milky thighs." I'll do it! I'll do it!" Lucy writhed in embarrassment, holding out a shaking arm.

Perhaps this was a good thing. After all, if she got to know his body better, this whole thing wouldn't be so embarrassing. Right? Lucy timidly cupped Natsu's left cheek, tracing her thumb in a slow massaging circle. Natsu leaned into her warm hand and purred deeply. Lucy gasped at the affectionate approach, but quickly composed herself.

Her fingers gently trailed across his cheek, tickling his tan skin. She giggled when the man groaned, and she danced her thumb down his face_. _Growing confident, her actions started to become more curious and broader.Natsu purred as the fingers started to play with his ear. She quickly pulled her fingers back, smirking when the dragon slayer whined softly.

"Why did you stop that?" "You really can't expect you to be the only one pleasured, right?" Natsu blinked, before grinning. He pulled Lucy into his lap; she fell with a squeak, and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Lucy whined when his warm lips wrapped around her pale neck. "I considered taking it slow, " hummed Natsu. Lucy shuddered at the vibrations." But it seems that you want it fast."

Lucy groaned as Natsu's hot tongue swirled around a sensitive spot. Where did Natsu learn this? How did he know this? It was Loke wasn't it. Oh fuck, it feels so good. Lucy whimpered erotically, pressing her body against his form.

Not finding enough strength to bite back at Natsu, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, nibbling softly at the skin just beside his Adam's apple. Her tongue slipped out from her lips, and she lifted her head, to suck on another patch of skin. Both individuals moaned, loving the feel of the other's mouth.

Natsu suddenly stood up, gathering Lucy in his arms. With clouded eyes, he licked Lucy's cheek, and slammed her back into a rigid wall. Lucy grunted, before dismissing the throbbing pain in her back to continue sucking on Natsu's neck.

In response, Natsu hummed a deep heart tune, closing his eyes in pleasure. He growled when Lucy removed her lips from his neck. "OH, come o-" Lucy smashed her plump lips into his, and he grinned before molding into the passionate kiss.

Two hot muscles wrestled with each other, tangling together in a beautiful form. Natsu pushed back Lucy playfully, playing the dominant part in this exchange. Saliva was swapped between the two, and Lucy broke out of the vicious battle, to lick the inside of Natsu's cheek.

The man shivered, showing his appreciation by giving Lucy's tongue a long, smooth lick. Lucy hummed happily, and lapped at the underside of Natsu's tongue.

The seconds that they spent in their kiss felt like minutes, as they melted into each other's skill. However, air was running out.

The summoner and the dragon slayer both broke apart at the same time, panting and with red faces. The saliva trail between the two of them snapped, although no one paid attention to it. Lucy nuzzled Natsu's chest happily, wrapping her legs lazily around the man's waist.

"Eh?"

Lucy looked down in surprise, feeling a long hardness pressing up against her behind. Her surprise quickly faded into playfulness, and she rolled her hips a bit, grinding up against the rod. The sudden twinge of pleasure quickly sent a shockwave into Natus's nerves and he gasped, bewildered at how one simple move caused so much pleasure.

Her drenched panties soaked Natsu's rod and the friction between the two doubled, stickiness attaching them together. Lucy, pleased with Natsu's moan, gained more confidence, and grinded up roughly against the member. Natsu's short, paused moans were music to her ears, and she attacked the man's mouth once again. This time, she easily overpowered Natsu's muscle, since he was "floating in heaven". Natsu was shivering in bliss, panting in happiness. His arms and legs shook in satisfaction, barely holding up the weight of him and Lucy.

Annoyed at the lack of attention she was getting, Lucy broke apart from her lip lock and spent a few minutes staring at Natsu. Lucy burst out laughing,

Natsu had never looked so defenseless. His face was beet red, and his dark eyes had shut themselves in pleasure. His mouth was open in an O shape and he just looked so damn cute! Lucy playfully licked Natsu's cheek, lazily moving it in a circle. Her fingers lightly massaged Natsu's back, and she sighed.

They did this for what seemed like forever, before Natsu grabbed Lucy in bridal style, and raced towards a bedroom. Lucy glanced up with her doe-like, lidded eyes, and blinked in confusion. Their earlier activities had left her breathless. Natsu looked down in the midst of his running, and flashed a toothy grin. "We're gonna fuck, Luce. We're gonna fuck like wild rabbits. We're gonna fuck till the night's over." Natsu finished his short speech with a small nip at Lucy's lower lip. Lucy blushed a deep, ruby red, and stumbled over her next words.

She fiddled with her fingers, and peeked up. Then, she glanced down, then up, then down again. This act was not unnoticed Natsu, and he nuzzled the side of Lucy's face. "You're so cute, my little Luce, oh you're so cute." Lucy closed her mouth and giggled. Natsu pouted.

His sour face soon disappeared when he finally reached his bedroom. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He burned down the bedroom door, and stepped nimbly through the charred wood, while Lucy clutched Natsu's arm for dear life. Flames licked her pale skin, The next second, she found herself buried in the softness of Natsu's bed, while the said man towered above her

Natsu roughly pulled down the flimsy spaghetti straps on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy slapped his hands away quickly, scowling at the man. Natsu stared at his hands in confusion, then faced the blonde with a questionable gaze.

" Be gentle Natsu, kissing is a whole different thing than this. This is my first time, you know." Natsu nodded, and licked Lucy's cheek in a silent apology. The girl blushed, and blushed Natsu's head away. He grinned. Natsu slowly pulled down the cloth's straps, his calloused fingers slowly massaging the skin as he went down. Lucy buried her head into Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu lightly nuzzled Lucy, feeling the soft fabric finally fall down into a puddle of cotton. He felt Lucy stiffen as a cool breeze blew past her naked figure, and he frowned. He snapped his fingers, and small wisps of fire lit around the couple.

Warmth filled the room, and so, Natsu continued with his ravage. He gently tried to pry open Lucy's bra, but found the damn thing too stretchable. And so, with a smile, he burned the damn thing off.

"H-Hey Natsu, what the heck? Why did you do that? You know how hard it is to find bras my size?! Do ya!?" Natsu flinched at Lucy's sharp scolding tone, and gave her his best "Happy Jr." look. The girl sighed, and patted the man's unruly hair. Natsu grinned, and dove his face into her breasts.

"Wahhh!" Natsu twisted around in the milky mounds, and Lucy groaned, his spiky hair tickling her nipples. "St-stop that, Natsu." "Doesn't seem like your body wants to, Luce." Natsu purposely shaked his head, and grinned when Lucy let out a startled moan. Wanting to test his luck, he shifted his head, darting out his tongue quickly for a quick stroke.

Lucy arched her back in pleasure, and smothered Natsu's face in her blossoms. He grinned, ad bit down gently, tugging on the breasts. Lucy mewled in happiness, and pawed Natus's back.

Her legs wrapped instinctively around Natsu's muscular waist, and she moaned, twitching as Natsu played with her breasts, roughly. She threw her head into the air, and panted as her fingers tangled into Natsu's thick hair.

She felt two rough hands scooping her breasts up into mounds. In response, she pushed down her body, until the edges of her panties reached Natsu's pulsing cock. She smirked to herself when she felt him jerk, and circled her hips in a slow teasing manner.

For a second, his head slid through her soaked folds and she instantly tensed up, lifting her body off the member. She squeaked with surprise when warm hands gripped her hips, and pushed her down. "Stay there, Luce." The warm hands of his kept her in place, even after Lucy tried her best to get back up. Each time her body inched their way up, Natsu would push her waist down, resulting in his head, driving itself deeper into her.

With every small centimeter, he moaned, slightly thrusting up his hips in a slow manner. Lucy in return, mumbled quietly from the pleasurable rubbing, She felt liquids drip out of her vagina, feeling it coat Natsu's throbbing member.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Biting onto his ears, the woman moaned into the aroused man's ears."Natsu, take me. Take me know. " Natsu stifined in shock, before grinning.

He gently lowered the mewing Lucy onto the bed. . His hands pulled down her wet panties, and he towered over her form, his member mere inches away from her cunt. "Natsu" Natsu looked down at Lucy. "Just take it away fast and quick, take me with one thrust." Lucy raised her shaky legs into the air. Natsu gave one glance at her pink clit, and with a nod of approval from Lucy, slammed his manhood into her dripping entrance.

"Na-Natsu." Lucy's shaky sentence turned into stutters. She twitched in pain, digging her nails into Natsu's back. He winced at the stabbing pain, then started to roll his shoulders.

His muscles loosened and the pain lessoned all the same. Pleasure was already racking his system, and the pain started to excite him. Lucy on the other hand. Natsu glanced down worriedly, grinding his teeth firmly. She looked like she was going through hell. Her pale body dripped with sweat. Her pained, scrunched face was frozen in complete discomfort. The salty tang of tears filled Natsu's nose.

The man blinked in astonishment. Was she not feeling what he was feeling? Igneel had told him that in mating, both individuals would feel pleasured! Was he lied to?

Natsu frowned. If he was causing that much pain to Lucy, then he should just stop. Causing so much pain to his friend, what was he doing? Still, Natsu could not shake off the shiver of pleasure that shocked his whole body. Lucy's warm, tight walls were not making this easy for him. He grinded his teeth to stop a moan from escaping his throat, before panting from the whole exhaustion of it all.

His wild desire to release but is he was causing Lucy this much pain, he could hold himself back. Natsu grunted and slowly pulled out of Lucy's core. Her warm folds aided in the removement of the alien object, the sticky layers pulling on the creases of the member.

The slow erotic friction made Natsu pant for air, the warmness, tightness, and wetness was driving him out of his mind.

Each of Lucy's folds were tighter and softer than the last , and the feel of those silk like material clutching down at his pulsing member, why, it was pure heaven! Stuck in his own feeble thoughts the man didn't knowledge anything around him, didn't hear that Lucy's whimpering was turning into moans.

Groaning, Natsu continued the long painful/pleasurable voyage out of Lucy. When only the tip of his head remained, the man's eyes shifted in annoyment. So, it was going to end here, huh. That feeling was going to leave so soon.

"W-wait"Natsu's head snapped up at the quiet whisper. He looked down at the panting girl beneath him. Instinctively, he bent down, his face a few centimeters from hers. He cringed from the dried tear streams, and licked that detested liquid away from her cheeks. "Are you ok Luce?"

In the next second, Natsu sat up, grasping his reddened cheek in shock. He stared down at the enraged girl in shock, confusion filling his form. "W-wha?" Natsu was confused as hell. Why did Lucy just just hit him like that? What did he do? Well, besides the obvious, but he had stopped! Lucy's eyes softened. "I'm not that fragile, Natsu. We both agreed to this. We both want this. Hell, I'm more than willing! So, give me all you got!"

She twisted her body around in a quick motion, and Natsu grunted in surprise at the quick change. He stumbled, tangling into the bed's blankets before he tripped and fell of the bed. Lucy giggled at the scene, arranging her body into a doggy position.

Then she stilled, watching Natsu struggle in the flower printed covers. She took one more look, before she snorted into her hand. It was not everyday that you would see a toned man struggle inside a baby blue blanket with flowers printed into it's edges. Now that she thought about it, why was such a girly blanket here anyways? Lucy shook off this thought, and continued to stare at Natsu. There was a sudden burst of flames and the blue blanket burned away, revealing a grinning man.

Natsu smirked, and pounced onto the bed. Lucy bounced into the air with a squeal, collapsing on her knees and elbows clumsily. Her ass was literally shoved into Natsu's awaiting face, who grabbed onto her cheeks with a chuckle.

He mounted her. Lucy squirmed under the slight weight on her back. Much like a dog, Natsu stabbed his member for Lucy's hole. Everytime he missed, the man groaned in frustration. Finally, in one long thrust, Natsu's rod slipped past the woman's lips, into the warm juicy, caverns. Instantly, he became coated in juices developed from Lucy's insides.

He bit down onto Lucy's rigid shoulder to keep from yelping out in pleasure. Lucy gasped below him, feeling herself being spread apart be Natsu's large rod. Her virgin walls, still adjusting to the large, squeezed down on his shaft. Groaning, Natsu gave an experimental thrust, then another, and another. Soon, he was thrusting in and out of Lucy as fast as he could.

"Oh my god. Oh my fucking god!" Natsu screamed into Lucy's shoulder, all the while sloppidly licking away her perspiration. Lucy panted beneath him, forcing herself to stay upright. Everytime Natsu slammed into her, his hips grinded roughly into hers, making her see stars.

Oh and his length! He was so large that all her g-spots were hit in a single thrust! Lucy felt her arms give away in exhaustion and grabbed onto the wall for support.

She moved forward to sustain her balance, and Natsu followed her, still pounding into her hole. Whimpering in pleasure, the blonde twisted her neck around and captured Natsu's lips. He instantly invaded her mouth, shoving his hot tongue into her caverns. Lucy did the same, and she moaned, rubbing her tongue rapidly against his.

Their mouths latched into each other, each craving the other's taste. Lucy voluntarily shuddered when Nastu slammed into her as hard as he could. Her body twitched in pleasure, sending shudders throughout her body.

"NATSU NATSU NATSU, I'M SO NEAR! I'M SO NEAR! OH GOD!" Natsu moaned into her mouth and thrusted even faster, His hips moved at an unstoppable speed, driven on by lust and pleasure.

Lucy let out a sudden cry, feeling her body clench down on Natsu's member. Waves after waves of pleasure racked throughout her whole body, wrapping her body in a state of shock and bliss. Her toes curled in pleasure. Her back arched. Everything was shifting with colors. She collapsed, panting in exhaustion.

Natsu was still pounding away, but his fast hard movements proved that he was almost there. He gave out a roar of satisfaction, pulled out, and slammed all of himself back inside. Lucy yelped when she felt a very large bulge slam into her sore hole, but chose to ignore that fact, instead focusing on the current pleasure. Tsunamis after tsunamis rushed throughout their systems,

Natsu's scorching hot seed splattered her insides, filling her stomach with warmth. Natsu shivered during this, feeling Lucy's walls massage his member, coaxing out any semen still left in the member.

With one last groan, he flipped himself and Lucy onto their sides. The exhausted couple rested in silence. At least, they attempted to. Natsu was nuzzling Lucy in happiness, and Lucy was feeling rather uncomfortable. With his dick still buried inside her body, she found it very hard to sleep. How could you sleep with a stick shoved up your behind?

Annoyed, she tapped Natsu's head. "Hwwwaaaaa?" "Can you take yourself out?" Lucy watched Natsu blink in confusion before his whole face lit up. "Nope!" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I have a knot and I can't take it out right now!"

Lucy stilled at the sudden information, gaping at him in shock. "YOU HAVE A KNOT?! Oh god, was that the bulge I felt that time? Why didn't you tell me this before?" " Didn't want to, Luce." Lucy huffed in annoyance before smiling and wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck. He hugged her back. "I love you Luce."

"…"

"Me too"

"So are we gonna do this everyday? This feels _way_ better than eating."

"NO!"

_(Gray choked in horror and fainted from disgust at the noises. Erza just listened like the pervert she was proven to be in Fairy Tail's ova. Levi and Gajeel went to "do it".)_

_**Yes, Yes, I know. I suck at lemons. No need to rub it in. If your wondering about the knot thing, I don't know how I know it, I just do. Again , I'm really sorry for the wait, but I hope that you liked this chapter! ^^. **_


End file.
